The present invention relates to online information dissemination system, and more particularly, to a system for intranet online communication of, for example, sales events, product recalls, product promotions, customer policies, etc.
Currently in the marketplace, there typically involves an arrangement where an individual store comprises a single component in a multi-store retail chain. The individual store may be just one outlet, franchise, location, etc., representing one component of the multi-store chain. Due to the wide geographical distribution of the individual retail stores, it has been difficult to distribute time critical event information (e.g. a last minute sale for specific retail items at specific stores) in a timely fashion. Even though the event information may have been centrally available, its prompt distribution to the appropriate store personnel at the appropriate location has been extremely difficult. Conventional methods for distributing time critical event information has involved either distribution in hard copy (printing or faxing at last minute) or by word of mouth, either on the telephone or voice mail. As an example of one extreme situation, without advance notice of an event, the store personnel have to retrieve local newspapers or advertisement publications in order to ascertain what events are taking place in their respective store, (e.g. what items are on sale and at what price). When such communication is to be handled in writing, by telephone, or in person by a manager or supervisor, the time consumption and associated cost for such personal handling can present cost and servicing problems which need to be minimized. Any way that a retailer or franchiser can reduce personnel involvement in communicating, for example, sales events, product recalls, product promotions, and customer policies, is a way that can improve efficiency and service while at the same time reducing costs.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved event dissemination system and method for communicating changes in a retail sales environment whereby the appropriate store personnel receive the event information online at the appropriate location at the appropriate time. The present invention also includes the use of a communication network or communication medium. A communication network typically comprises a group of computers and associated devices that are connected by a communication facility, link, or medium. Network connections can be of a permanent nature, such as via cables, or can be of a temporary nature, such as connections made through telephone or other communication links. Networks vary in size from a point-to-point connection, to a wide area network, such as an internet network. The present invention contemplates the integration of an intranet, which involves a plurality of computers that are geographically dispersed and centrally controlled. As used in this application, the term “intranet” means a computer information system network which allows real time push of information through the system, whereby interfaces to the network are centrally controlled. The intranet network, or communication network, allows the computers connected on the network to communicate with each other while at the same time restricting access from outside of the network.